Vehicles of usual design have a plurality of interior lights. Thus, in addition to a ceiling light between the driver and passenger seat, it is by now common to also integrate foot well lights, glove box lights, etc., in the vehicle. The interior lights on the one hand fulfill functional purposes in order, for example, to facilitate the reading of maps or finding items in a glove box, or on the other hand, creative purposes such as the lighting design inside the vehicle. In many cases, however, these two tasks cannot be separated since an aesthetic interior lighting at the same time imparts to the user of the vehicle a certain security in the vehicle and therefore again implements a functional purpose.
DE 10 2004 044 035 A1 describes a trim part for the vehicle interior made of a translucent plastic material, which is configured as a reading light under the roof liner. The trim part comprises an optical fiber, which is illuminated by concealed LEDs. For coupling out the light, structures are incorporated in the surface of the optical fiber or hollow locations, foreign bodies, and/or additives are present in the material.
It is at least one object to propose an interior lighting and a vehicle with the interior lighting, which implements an improved function with a simplified scope for integration. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.